The Decay
by Chibi Koorine
Summary: Something strange is happening to Never Neverland. Something unnatural. Jane never aged and Peter has. Captian Hook is hiding something that could save them all. And what about Oberion and Titania? Something is just not right.


"Jane, Jane dearest."

"Yes mother?"

"Would you come here for a moment?"

"Alright mother." A girl of thirteen years old came to the living room where her mother was. She wore a simple shirt, about to her knees, and pants. Her hair was passed her shoulders. It had been several years since she had been to Neverland, ten to be exact. Her brother had grown up, married and had two kids. Her mother and father grew too. She didn't. She stayed the same. She always had. Except for her hair. Her hair grew; five centimeters a year.

In the living room, there were two other men, along with her mother and father. The men were wearing clothes like scientists. She sat down on the ground; she saw no point in sitting on the chairs. "Now, Miss Jane – may we call you that?"

"Call me what you wish; I am but a mere child."

"Yes, we can see that. But you have been a child – for more than ten years. Can you explain that?"

"No."

"Surely there is some explanation for this phenomenon?"

"What is phenomenon? Is that a kind of game?"

"No. A phenomenon is an event that happens which is not natural."

"What permits you say what is natural and is not?"

"We are scientists; we are allowed to say that."

"Then I am allowed to say 'I believe in fairies' for I am a child."

"Fairies do not exist."

"Don't say that! You'll kill one each time you say that!"

"Young lady, fairies do not exist; they are not real. They are merely a figment of your imagination."

"They are real." Jane said stubbornly.

"And what have they done for you? You broke several bones in your body, you have gotten lost, you were kidnapped, and you were locked away because of these 'fairies'. You can not possibly believe they are the cause of these accidents."

"They are not. Humans are."

"And you believe that humans are evil."

"No, there are some good, some bad. Like fairies. Some good, some bad. Everything is like that."

The other man turned to her mother. "I'm sorry ma'am, she has to be sent away."

"But where to?"

"Only the state has authority to say. You'll have one more night with her; that is all."

"Alright gentlemen."

"Thank you for hearing us."

"I hope your duty to the government goes well."

"Goodnight."

"The same to you." Her father closed the door. He then turned to Jane.

"Papa?" She asked. She turned to her mother. "Mama?"

"Come here Jane." She said. Jane obediently came and sat on her mother's lap. "Jane, it has been ten years, hasn't it?"

"Yes mama."

"Your mother and I know that you have been in Neverland; your mother has as well. But something else has happened to you."

"Yes papa, but I don't know what it is."

"I know dearest, but they'll take you away tomorrow."

"Take me away?"

"Yes dearest."

"Why?" Jane asked, tears welling in her eyes. How could they just take her away from her parents? She loved them.

"They say that they want to see what made you not grow." Her father answered.

"Why would they want to do that?"

"They are scientists, and they do not want anything to be unknown to them. And if it means that they must do anything to understand the unknown, they would do it." Her father answered.

Jane nodded. Wendy sighed. Her father was tired. Jane went upstairs to let her parents have some time for themselves. In her room, she sat on the window sill watching the sky. Even though the first time she went to Neverland was on a pirate ship, she could recognize the second star to the right without having anyone pointing it out for her. She gazed at the star, wishing she never left. But then, what would have happened to her family? Regrets piled on regrets and she curled up into a ball and rested herself to the wall next to the window sill, still staring at Neverland.

VVVVVV

Pan sighed as he watched his 'men' sleep. Really, they were mere boys. Lost boys to be exact. The fairies that found them claimed that the boys fell out of their prams when their nursemaids weren't watching, but Pan had a feeling that it wasn't true. But what can he do? It was nearly impossible to find their families, even though he did try when the first lost boys came. Eventually, he gave up and took in all the boys that came to Neverland. Strangely enough, there were no girls that came to Neverland. The fairies claimed that girls were too clever to fall out of their prams. Again, Pan thought it was strange, but there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed again. He came here because he had no home, not after his parents left him. The fairies gave him a home and he accepted it after promising to never bother the fairies or meddle in their affairs. They even gave him Tinker Bell; but Pan knew that they wanted to keep a close watch over him. The strange acts that Tinker Bell kept being when girls were near him gave him a sense that it was not jealously but something else. Even though he acted like a little brother to Wendy, Tinker Bell acted like it was the end of the world and went to great extremes to remove her from his life. Eventually she won out. Wendy was no longer in Pan's life and grew up. So instead of the brotherly feeling he had for her, he began a relationship with her as her son. Wendy accepted it readily. But then, Jane. Jane was a different story. When he first met her, he thought that she was Wendy and that they could continue their 'little family' routine, with him as her 'son'. But it wasn't who expected, although he was a little pleased. And it was Jane who punched him when they first met. It was also Jane who he gave a tour of Neverland to. It was Jane who argued with him. It was Jane who became one of them. It was Jane who betrayed them… and in the end, saved them. It was Jane who crowed with him. But it was he who reminded her that she could go home. And he regretted it. Even when he mentioned it, he regretted it. She seemed happy about it though. At first the lost boys were in tears that she would be leaving, but then calmed down, knowing that she'll never forget them. He led her straight home, like a gentleman who had promised to. But he came back the next night, only to find her gone. And he regretted letting her leave once again. Tinker Bell was in a pleasant mood for quite a while after knowing that Jane was gone. It was Slightly who recognized a change in Pan after that, since he was with Pan the longest. The first change was that Pan refused to answer when someone called him Peter, and so, with time, they all began calling him Pan. The other is he was thinking more, brooding more and even ignoring the pirates. Slightly even noticed that Pan was paying more attention to Toodles and rocked him to sleep when he was unable to. Even though Slightly knew there was something wrong with Pan, he didn't say a word of it to the other boys. Pan knew that Slightly knew what he was doing and was thankful that Slightly kept it a secret.

Pan sighed again and stood up from his 'throne'. He walked out of their hideout and into the night. The air refreshed him and he walked into the forest. It was ages since he and the Captain fought. But then again, the Captain didn't even pay attention to him at all. _It's time to visit the old Captain._ And with that, he flew in the air. Searching for the ship proved to be hard, as it was neither in the sea nor in the lagoon. But Pan found it none the less. He came directly to the Captain's window and knocked on it. Putting on a happy face, he called out, "Captain Codfish! Come out and play!"

"Go away, Pan, I don't have time for your nonsense."

"Codfish! I'm hurt! What's wrong? Don't you love me anymore?" Silence. "Captain? I'm not leaving until I see you!"

"Damn it, child!" The captain opened the curtains and windows. Peter recoiled at the sight he saw. "Happy now? Go away." He turned to go back to his room.

"Are you okay? Are you sick?" Pan asked, leaning into the Captain. He reached out a hand to brush the Captain's forehead.

The Captain waved him off. "I feel fine, boy. I'm busy completing a project. Now go away!"

"Are you sure? You look like a corpse. Whatcha working on? You need some help?"

"Yes, I'm sure. What I am doing is none of your business. Now leave, I have more important things to do than play with children."

"But… but what could be more important than me?" Pan asked, as the Captain shut the window on him and closed the curtains. Once again, he was rejected. Left out in the cold. Alone… unloved.

VVVVVVVVVV

The Captain sighed in relief and also in sorrow. He alone knew the secret. He alone knew what was wrong. He alone knew the treachery of the fae. He alone knew how to help Pan. And he alone knew what to do. But there was a slight problem that he had to adjust to his plan. That problem was Jane. Even though Pan did not know it, nor does Jane, he did. He knew their feelings. And only he could help them as well as Neverland. And for the last few years, that's all that he did. Sure, he spent time playing with the boys, though he made it seem real. He wasn't out to kill the boys. He even chose his men according to their idiocy. But lately, he forbade his men to even touch or meet the boys. They all grumbled of course, but obeyed him. The only ones that the Captain trusted with the boys were Billy Jukes, who was a boy himself, Mr. Smee, his personal doctor, and Robert Mullins, who was like a father to Billy. There was also Jolly Rogers, but… never mind. All three were trustworthy, and he sent them out to make sure that the boys wouldn't stumble onto the ship. And it had better be that way. It had to be that way. It was necessary to be that way. In the end… in the end it will turn out right. It will. It had to. They all depended on it.

VVVVVVVVVV

Oberon Emerald sat on his throne and watched his mirror with his wife, Titania Sapphire. They had no children of their own, but had plenty of niece and nephews due to their siblings, Oberon Topaz and Titania Amethyst. They let their twins rule Avalon and the third race, but they were the ones in control. If anything goes out of control, they would go in and fix things. But otherwise, they would rather keep out of it. They were also the king and queen of both the Seeline and Unseeline court. Titania Amethyst was the subordinate queen of the Seeline court while her husband, Oberon Topaz was the subordinate king of the Unseeline court. And both courts were doing fairly well. But since they all were named so similar, they had to alter their names. So Oberon Emerald became Eoberon, Titania Sapphire became Stitania, Oberon Topaz became Toberon and Titania Amethyst became Atitania. But enough of that.

Eoberon and Stitania were living in Neverland, the place that was created just for youth. But something was destroying it. It was destroying Neverland bit by bit. And that was severely grave.

VVVVVVVVV

Pan flew back to the hideout. He was denied both by the ones he cared about and even the one who hated him. He wasn't needed. He walked into his room, the one apart from the others, and plopped down on his hammock. Leaning over, he took the head of the wolf that he gave Jane when he made her the very first lost girl. It was right before she betrayed them. But, she didn't mean to. She threw away the whistle and it was just bad luck that Toodles picked it up.

He gave each lost child the animal according to their talents. Slightly was the first lost boy to ever come to Neverland, and Pan didn't know about the fairies bringing boys to Neverland, so Slightly had to fend for himself, thus earning the fox because of his cunningness, intelligence and of course for providing for himself when he was alone.

Cubby came after. He received his bear outfit after helping Slightly out of the fallen tree. Then Nibs came. He defeated the belief that the hangman's tree was haunted and so deserved the rabbit. The twins came after, but they were not seen until after Pan found Toodles. And in doing so, that is, being in disguise, obtained the raccoon suit. Toodles was a hard character to give an outfit to, since he was so young… so young in fact that he couldn't even talk. But Pan found the perfect one for him. The skunk. Not because he was smelly, heavens no! He was cleaner than the rest of them. It was the strength of his presence that Pan gave him the skunk outfit.

Wendy, John and Michael had no outfit, as they were there for only a night. But then, Jane stayed for two nights. He gave much thought to what he would give her. He thought about her independence and her loyalty. Both were fiercely original. Then there were her ideas and wisdom that were hers alone. And so, he gave her the wolf. Just the head of course. He couldn't exactly make her change out of her clothing. That would be quite the ungentleman. But he was betrayed. The lost boys were betrayed. He couldn't believe it. All that time wondering and fretting about what animal he would make her and she turned around and betrayed him. Thinking back on it, he would have betrayed her. He wanted to make her one of them in order to save Tinker Bell's life. Bringing the wolf head to his face, he took in its scent. He remembered it. It was filled with tears and of happiness. It was filled with overwhelming and of betrayal. It was filled with the scent of what he could not have.

A tingling came upon him. It was an urgent tingling. And it was from the Darling house. Jane's room. He stood straight up and flew right out of the place and back to London. Back to where he left her.

VVVVVVVV

Jane was still staring at Neverland until three in the morning. By then, the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. There was a lighter blue that was appearing in the east. The stars were beginning to fade. She had made her decision. Opening the window, she stepped onto the window ledge. Balancing herself on the two window edges, she breathed in the early morning air, the kind that was damp with dew, and yet still dry. Gazing up at the sky, she reached out her hand to Neverland, wishing for someone to grasp her hand before she walked off the window ledge. Closing her eyes, she felt a cold hand grasping hers. Opening them, she met someone who gracefully floated down to her level. He was dressed in green, with a green cap and a red feather in it. His deep chocolate eyes reflected uncertainty and secret that had never been breached by anyone for the longest time. His hair was red as well, contrasting with what society deemed as normal. But despite not seeing him for years, she recognized who he was. Smiling at him, she closed the windows behind her, closing some distance between them. He reached out his other hand to brush her face. She smiled sadly at him. "Peter," She began. He flinched subtly. "Peter, they're taking me away."

"Who?" He asked, his voice strangely soft but hoarse. "Who is it Jane?" He repeated, floating a little closer to her.

"Men who see me as their test subject. Men who want to know why I don't grow. Men who want to take me away from home, away from those who I care about." He could only nod. They stood there for a while, looking at each other.

Peter was the first to break the gaze and the silence. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. Ten years is a long time." She replied, looking away.

"Why haven't you changed?"

"I didn't need to Peter. My father came home. He and my mother were enough grown ups in the house. We didn't need another."

"So you remained the same, unchanged." He took his hand off her face and then touched her hair, sliding his hand down it. "Except for this."

"I couldn't do anything about it; it would not stay the same." She replied. The sun's rosy cheeks had begun to awake from its slumber. She turned to look at it, as did he. "Well Peter, it was good to see you for the last time."

"Last time?"

"Yes. I will not subject myself to any of their experiments."

"What are you going to do?"

"End it, right now." With that, she let go of his hand, walked off the ledge and would have begun to fall if he did not grasp her once more. "Peter." She said, looking at him forcefully. He sat her down on the ledge, as he knelt in front of her, his hands still on hers.

"Come away with me." He said; his voice desperate. His hands held hers tightly. She looked at him, confused. "Come away with me." He repeated the same desperate tone in his voice. "Come away with me."

"But…"

"Forget them, Jane. Forget them all. Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again."

"Never is an awfully long time."

"Yes, but dying is a long time as well. You will never again see the faces about those who you care about." By now, the sun had begun its ascent, its eyes opening and greeting the new day, and bid the night farewell. "Would you rather leave them in grief or in relief?"

Jane smiled at him. "I shall." She leaned in close to his ear. "Come away with you Peter Pan." She gently whispered.

Below them, the scientists came into the house, along with other men. Both children took no notice.

In a moment, the door to Jane's room was opened and the men came in. Pan saw and took Jane with him into the air just as the men ran to open the window. Looking back, Jane could see her mother and father wistfully smiling at her. Her mother raised a hand in a farewell. Jane smiled back. It would be a long time until she would ever come back.

VVVVVVVV

The Captain woke. How long had he been sleeping? Lifting the curtain a bit, he found that morn had just arrived. "Ach, too early has morn risen to wake me once more. Has it fate against me that light should awake before a Captain could stir from his bed?"

The door to his room opened, bringing him out of his melancholy mood. "Captain, the ice is melting, the sun is out, and the flowers are all in bloom-"

"He's back." The Captain took the coat jacket and put in on in a rush. "Listen to me and listen well Mr. Smee."

"Yes Captain."

VVVVVVV

Pan flew Jane towards Neverland. Silence enveloped them, the cool breeze fluttered beneath them. "Jane?" Peter asked tentatively, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"Do you regret it?" He asked, still holding her hand. "Do you regret leaving your parents?"

"A little. But they know where I'm going, so they will be comforted at least."

"And you?"

"I would be glad to know that I would not be in a room full of men who are so full of themselves. And I am glad to know I will be with the lost boys for quite a while now." Jane answered, smiling warmly at him, her hand still in his.

Before Pan could reply, a cannonball flew right through them. Both of them looked towards the island. The pirate ship was in view and men were rushing about with the cannons. Quickly, he turned to Jane. "Jane, do you know the way to Hangman's tree?"

"Of course not! The first time I came here, I was kidnapped and you flew me around showing me places. Of course I don't know where it is!" Jane exclaimed, still holding on to his hand.

Pan took a handful of fairy dust and blew on it. "Just follow the fairy dust, you should get there." He said, pointing to the pathway made by fairy dust. "I'll distract them. Go and be safe."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, now go!" Pan pushed Jane towards the path. Now he rushed down to the pirate ship. What could have made the pirate change their minds so quickly? Not that the captain would, but he was in a state of sickness. He shouldn't be up and about! Creating an image of himself out of clouds and pixie dust, he sneaked towards the ship. In hiding he could hear several things, some of which he should not hear at all. "Damn that captain. We've been in this blasted island for God knows how long. " The pirate stood up. "He used to play ring around the rosy with that brat and now look at him. Cornered up in his cabin, like a sniveling slug. We used to be fearless pirates roaming the seas. And now look at us! Withering away in this lagoon, losing battle after battle." More grumbling and indecency came forth from the pirates.

Pan took this as an invitation and then went towards the Captain's cabin. Looking in, there was no one in. He climbed into the room itself turning over things and rummaging in them to find out what the Captain was up to. There was nothing suspicious about the room, or in it. Hearing the door opening, he hid behind one of the Captain's many jackets on the coat rack.

In came the Captain and his blundering first mate. The Captain was in a fury, like always. His first mate was rushing about, trying to calm the Captain down. "Blast it all Smee. Can't a Captain sleep?" He tore off his coat and tossed it at the coat rack. It fell down and Pan did as well, so that no one would know he was hiding. "Just a bit of sleep and the whole ship goes mutiny on me! Blast it Smee! Call in Mr. Mullins and Mr. Jukes. We have business to talk about."

"Yes Captain." The blundering fool left the room, leaving the Captain alone in the cabin.

He walked towards the window and opening it, he breathed in the salty air. "Such a shame it's spring time. It would be nice to see-"

"Captain!" The three came in to the cabin.

The Captian quickly turned. "Is it set?"

"Yes." The man bowed.

Pan peeked over the chest. There was Mr. Smee, the first mate, and the Captain. There was also two other people in there. One was a man, tall and tan. He wore a ragged shirt and pants, also a bandana on his head and an eye patch. The other was a boy, about Slightly's age. He was not as tan as the man, but was tanner than the Captain and first mate. He wore a vest and pants, but no shoes. In fact, he didn't look like a pirate at all. If he wore an animal suit, then no one would be the wiser to whether he was a lost boy or a pirate.

"Very well. Now, we just need to wait."

"Wait, Captain?"

"Yes. And make sure those blundering idiots out there don't touch the boys, or it'll be my hook that they'll talk to." All four pirates left the room. Pan took this as a chance to escape, and he did so.

VVVVVVVVVV

Slightly turned to his fellow lost boys when they had finished with the trap that Tinker Bell told them to make. "It's done." He announced to the other lost boys.

"Pan's gonna be so proud of us!" Shouted one of the twins.

It was a magnificent trap. It was one that even the Captain couldn't see. Come to think of it, they couldn't see it themselves. That was how good it was. It was a good thing that they were out of the forest; otherwise, it would be hard to get out of the forest. Tinker Bell was ecstatic. She was doing all sort of acrobats and leaps. "Tinker Bell looks pretty happy herself. Pan would be proud." Slightly said. Toodles jumped into Slightly's arms. He did several motions with his face and hands, telling Slightly something. Slightly nodded. "Yeah. That's right. It would get all of the pirates."

"Maybe even all the Indians too!" Said the other twin.

"Yeah!" Cubby added. The boys agreed.

Tinker Bell made several body movements, one in which she pulled on Slightly's hair. Understanding it, he motioned to the other boys. "C'mon. Tink says we have to go now." All of them moved rowdily from the outskirts of the forest, unknowing what was to become of their brilliant trap.

Instead they heard someone calling to them. "Slightly! Toodles!" They knew this voice.

Turning around, they all shouted, "Jane!" They saw her rushing through the forest, the same forest that they set the trap up in. All shouted for her to go back, but it was too late. Jane fell into the trap that the lost boys cleverly made. What the boys saw next would horrify them for years to come, for when Jane finally came to them, she was covered in cuts, gashes, and so many other wounds that they could not identify.

"Could she?"

"Is she?"

No answer was given, except for her ragged breath. It was that instant that Pan reappeared to the boys. Oblivious to the bloody trap inside the forest and ground, he looked at the boys with a lopsided grin. "Boys! I have great news, we have a new mother! She is here to tell us stories! She's-"

Slightly was out to send the bad news. "Dead… awful."

"Tragic." Pan was at a loss of words. He brought her here to keep her from being hurt from those men. He brought her here to be with the lost boys. But now, she's-

A cough came from Jane. Blood bubbled from her mouth, as it spilled out of her mouth. It was painfully quite obvious that she was dying.

"I can save her." A voice called out. The boys looked up to see a woman. She had honey colored hair and marine colored eyes. She wore a very loose white dress and her hair was put into a high ponytail. "Will you let me?"

"Yes."

"Very well." The woman knelt down to Jane and chanted in a foreign language. Slowly, Jane's wounds began healing until they were no longer visible. "It's done love. She needs to rest now." Standing up, the woman faded into the air. The boys turned their attention to Jane. Her breathing slowly became normal, but she was still asleep.

Pan calmed himself down and asked in a very serious voice, one that the boys had never heard before. "Who did this?" When no one answered, he dismissed all of the boys and told them to go back to Hangman's tree except for Slightly. "Anthony," Pan began, using Slightly's real name, "Do you know who did this?"

"Does it matter who built it or who ordered it?"

"Both."

A moment of silence came upon the two of them. "We built it." Slightly finally said.

"You built this?" Pan asked, his temper steadily rising. "You built this thing even though you knew it would hurt someone." Rubbing at his temples, he tried to calm himself down, a habit he had picked up along the years. "Who told you to build it?"

"Tinker Bell." Slightly said, and instantly shivered as Pan stood up. "Pan?"

"Build a house around Jane. I'm going to look for Tinker Bell." Pan said, and left the boy there.

VVVVVVVVVV

Tinker Bell giggled. She was playing at the spot she loved most, the crack in the waterfall. Only she and Pan know of this spot. And lately, she had been visiting it more often than Pan did. This disappointed her. So she stayed here most of the time, hoping Pan would come back to her.

However, when she heard that Jane was coming back, she could not believe it. So she told the boys to make a trap to kill her. She hoped that Pan would come soon.

She was getting rather lonely up here all alone. She then felt a jerk and grinned. Pan was here! Rushing out of the crack, she looked around for Peter. He wasn't flying around like he used to. Strange. She went back inside the crack when she felt the jerk again. She went back out and this time, looked down.

Down below was Pan. He was wading in the water, right under the waterfall, water cascading down his face. It would rather much be a comical scene if it weren't for the expression on his face. It was so much not like Pan to glare so. The atmosphere around him grew dark, even the water was unwelcoming. Even before he spoke the words, she knew what her sentence was. Flying away, she began shedding tears. It wasn't fair. She did nothing to make him angry and he was only a child himself. Children do not get angry like that. She rushed herself to the Unseeline realm, the place where she was born. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't.

As she flew from Neverland, everyone in Neverland heard Pan's voice.

"Tinker Bell, you are banished forever."

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Jane woke up to find that she was under a canopy of leaves. Sitting up, she also found that around her were walls made of leaves and sticks and moss and stone. It was rather lovely in the house. Hearing noises outside, she went out to investigate. Opening the door, she met the faces of the lost boys. "Miss Jane, will you be our mother?" The boys said as they knelt down on their knees.

"I'm not sure that I can."

"Do you tell stories?" The twins asked instantaneously.

"Yes." Jane replied uncertainly.

"Then you're perfect." They all cried in unison. "Please be our mother."

"Alright then, I'll be your mother." All the boys then cheered and pulled her towards Hangman's tree. "Where are we going?"

"To meet father, mother." Slightly said, opening the entrance that Pan made especially for her. "It will be so much fun mother."

Upon entering the darkness, Jane remembered Peter's love of tunnels and trick floors, so she treaded the entrance carefully and eventually figured out all the kinks that were in the entrance. Making her entrance to the room, the boys gasped in amazement.

"Mother, how did you come in without falling? Father made sure that it was boobytrapped."

"I'm your mother, I know what your father does. But fathers don't know what mothers will do." She replied with a smile that gave Pan a cold shiver down his spine.

"And you Mother, did the introduction suit you well?" Pan asked, sitting on his 'throne'.

"Not quite the introduction I was looking for Father, but it would just have to do." She said. "But oddly enough it was from our children, not from you."

"Ah yes." Standing up, he turned his back towards them. "Discipline. That's what fathers believe in. We must spank the children immediately before they try to kill you again." At this point, he turned his head back, with a sword in his hand. "In fact, we should kill them." With that, he charged at the boys, as if he was going to kill them.

Jane stepped in front of Pan, grabbing the hand with the sword. "Father. I agree that they are… perfectly horrid, but kill them and they should think themselves important." Pan lowered his sword and Jane let go of his hand.

"So important Pan." Nibs cried, clutching the head post of the bed.

"And unique." Both twins said in union.

"I propose something far more dreadful." Jane said as she plucked a flower and went towards a wall. For a few seconds, she stayed there. Then she turned her head around. "Medicine." She said, walking towards them. "The sticky, sweet kind."

As Jane approached them, the boys rushed to Pan. "Kill us Pan!"

VVVVVVVVVVV

Stitania sighed. Naturally anyone would after what nearly had happened. A child had nearly died in the forest of Neverland. That was unforgivable. Absolutely unforgivable. No child should ever come to harm much less die in Neverland. And to think that a child of fey did that. Thankfully the child was saved, thanks to the spirit. If it weren't for her then… she couldn't think of the consequences. Just then, her husband entered the room she was in. "Eoberon, how was court?" She asked, waving her arm for various magical delicacies to appear on the table that she sat on.

"Court?" Her husband seemed to be distant tonight as he sat across from her.

"Yes, court with Lord Marak, king of the Goblins?"

"Ah, yes. Lord Marak."

"I hear he has a lovely wife. I believe she's elvish?"

"Half." He began. "And human."

"And her name?"

"Kate."

"Should I be wondering why faes do enjoy lovely human girls with names that are only four letters long? Tell me my love, do you enjoy human girls with names four letters long?"

Her husband gave her a scrutinizing look. "Are you trying to get something out of me? It's unlike you to ask me about my love life; as you know all I love is you."

His wife giggled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Yes. You know I am."

"Very well my love. Rumor has it that the Unseeline court is planning an ambush on Neverland and other dimensions."

"Lovely details my love." Stitania replied dryly.

Her husband sighed. "I'll get them to you when I get them."

"So silent today?" He didn't answer. "Eoberon my love, why are you like this today?"

"That child today."

"Yes?"

"If she had died then all the plans that we have made would unravel. That's what upset me."

"I wish you would say what upsets you rather than holding it in like that."

"Whether we men happen to be human, demon or even fey, we all think alike."

"Men." Stitania sighed and then grinning, she kissed her husband.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Are you absolutely, certainly, positively sure that we have to go to sleep tonight?"

"Yes Slightly. I am absolutely, certainly, positively sure that you have to sleep tonight."

"How come Mother?" Nibs asked.

"Well, you want to play all day, don't you?"

"Yes." The boys chorused.

"Then you need to sleep. You need to save up your energy you know." Jane said, brushing his hair.

"Alright." They all sighed.

"That's my boys. Now into bed."

Slightly did as he was told and went into the bed along with the other boys. "Mother?"

"Yes Cubby?"

"Would you sing us a song?"

"Oh, please mother." The rest chorused along.

"I'll have to admit that I'm not that good at singing."

"Please mother?"

"Alright." With that, she began singing. After her song, the boys had fallen asleep upon each other. Peter then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jane?" She turned around to look at him. "I've prepared the bed for you inside." He pointed at the room he usually slept in.

"Then where will you sleep?"

"Out here I suppose." Peter said, shrugging his shoulders.

Jane stood up and stared him in the eye. "Peter, I did not come here to take anything away from you. Nor did I come here to cause you any discomfort." She stated, standing still in front of him. His hand remained on her shoulder.

The two stared at each other, each refusing to bend to the orders of the other. During this time however, they both began realizing things about each other.

Jane found that the boy in front of her was no longer a boy. But not a man. He was somewhere… in between. He was taller than before, and not so much… softer. He was stronger probably because of the hardening muscles which probably caused his hardness. Then his face. There was something about it that caught her attention. It was like an itch that she could not reach.

He on the other hand found her to be less a girl but not yet a woman. She was definitely not like before, he would say that. She was taller, but not taller than him. And she's gotten thinner, softer…

It was then he realized it. The younger boys didn't notice because they were younger. They wouldn't pay attention to it. But then a few years back, he wouldn't notice either. Now it was undeniable noticeable to him. It would be impossible not to notice this. Adverting his eyes, he spoke to her quietly. "Jane?"

"Yes Peter?"

"Should I get you some clothes?" He asked softly, a light pink sprouting upon his cheeks.

Looking down, she noticed that the clothes that she wore were hanging on her in near shreds. Moving to cover herself, she whispered, "Yes. I should like some."

Nodding to himself, he went to 'his' room and took out a simple outfit that was almost like his own. Reaching Jane, he turned and gave it to her, his eyes away from her. "Here Jane."

"Thank you," she replied, her voice barely heard. Peter turned himself around, to give Jane privacy when she changed.

When she was done, she sat down on the bed, making a soft noise that caught Peter's attention. "Jane?" He questioned.

Turning around, he found that she had fallen asleep. Her hair fell across her face, hiding most of it from view. The outfit he gave her was tight; it showed the overall shape of her body, something that he wasn't used to.

He bent down to pick her up and discovered that she was lighter than before. He didn't notice it before; it wasn't that noticeable, but he should have. She was unnaturally thin and underweighted. He had to do something. But first, he needed to put her to bed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The moon above gave a slight glow since it was a mere crescent. Walking through the forest with this kind of light was rather dangerous, especially if it was an enchanted forest. But to Captain James Hook, it was nothing compared with Neverland's early days. Even if there were danger in these forests, he would be forewarned by her. Venturing into the deeper parts of the forest, he treaded carefully to not disturb the branches and other foliages.

It took him a while to reach his destination, but eventually, he did reach it and entered into the underground home of King Marak.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next morning, Peter was awakened by a shrill scream. Opening his eyes, he franticly approached Jane, who was at the bed where the lost boys had slept. "What is it Jane?" He asked, turning Jane to face him.

"It's the boys… they've vanished!" Jane cried, clutching peter's upper arms. "They were here and then they disappeared into thin air!" Jane wailed as she leaned into Peter, sobbing.


End file.
